Turning
by Luniome
Summary: Femslash with Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood. Contains detailed descriptions of sexual intimecy and minor homophobic ignorance. I might continue this story later on, if you enjoy it. This fanfiction is me reassuming writing for the sake of fun.


Chapter one

The red digits glowed brightly in the dark as Hermione bent over to press the snooze-button silencing the alarm clock. Why she had to get up 05:20 just to see her parents off as they went away to visit friends in Aberdeen she had no idea. They were perfectly capable of getting up in the morning without her help when they had to go to work. She closed her eyes and sighed. Nine minutes later she was, once again, pulled out of the beautiful world of dreams, by the hysterical piece of electronic junk she was now seriously considered throwing through the closed window. However she came to her senses when her big fluffy cat Crookshanks leapt on to her belly. He was purring like a maniac. Hermione gave him a faint smile and an almost mechanical pat on his head before she stood up, moaning, and opened her bedroom door. Her parents were making a last check to make sure they hadn't forgotten anything of importance. She gave them both hugs and kisses before she stumbled back in to her bedroom and immediately fell asleep on top of her blanket.

When she awoke the next time the digits on her clock were showing 13:37 which she thought was a more reasonable time to get up. She realized she must have had a pleasant dream, because the grin she was wearing was not a kind of smile someone just happened to wake up with for no specific reason. She sniffed the air to sense some more of that wonderful scent that she had just been inhaling, but it was gone. The scent had evidently belonged to the dream as well. It was a pleasant and sweet scent that she had definitely encountered before, but she could not place it. However these last hours of sleep had done good. She deserved some sleep. Four days earlier she had passed all her N.E.W.T.s and managed to graduate one term early. Professor McGonnagal had been the one suggesting this arrangement, having no doubt that Hermione could pull it off if that was what she wanted to attempt. Hermione had been studying all summer, in a rather successful attempt to keep her mind from thinking too much about the war they had all been fighting previous school year. When the two weeks of N.E.W.T examinations took place in November she was quite prepared for it. Of course, she had often told herself, her grades could have been even better if she had stayed at Hogwarts the whole year, but she was very happy to finally have graduated.

She had not yet decided what to do with her future, career wise, but had accepted a position at the Library of the Ministry of Magic. Mr Weasley had been kind enough to recommend her for the position and she would start working the 4th of January. She could hardly wait to be working surrounded by such great literature, in such an interesting place.

Hermione yawned, kissed Crookshanks forehead and strode off to the kitchen, waving her wand with the result of instant movement of groceries, porcelain and a frying pan landing on the stove. After a short visit the bathroom where she had emptied her bladder and attempted, though not very successfully, to untangle her bushy brown hair, she once more entered the kitchen which was now filled with the aroma of coffee, bacon, eggs and toast.

The kitchen table was clattered with the usual piles of books and the newspapers The Daily Prophet and The Quibbler. The latter Hermione never thought she would ever pay money to read, but as it had in fact become a slightly more - in Hermione's eyes - serious paper since it took a clear stand in supporting Harry during the war, Hermione thought she ought to give it a chance. Not that she didn't deny that there was once again mostly rubbish in it, but still, it was quite amusing reading about all the ridiculous theories. She scanned the front page of the Daily Prophet making sure there had been no killings. Even though the war ended months ago, there were still threats from dark wizards who had managed to escape the aurors. Not that there was actually a threat directed to anyone Hermione knew, but she still couldn't relax fully since the war had begun. No killings being announced today made her sigh in relief and turn to the quite smaller tabloid. She smiled to herself noticing they had, once more, put the stories on Crumple-Horned Snorkacks ont he front page. Hermione riffled through the entire copy, disappointed that there was nothing written by her friend Luna.

She had to admit that the daughter of the editor Xenophilius Lovegood, was the main reason to why she read The Quibbler. Actually all the other reasons were probably made up by her to make it seem more sensible to herself to be buying this piece of crap just because there once in a while was something written by her friend. When they first started talking to each other Hermione did think she was a bit... What's the word... mental, as Ron would have said. But pretty soon she realized Luna was actually quite a bright witch. She was, after all, sorted into the house of Rawenclaw and the sorting hat was never wrong. Luna saw things from a different point of view and she was very caring and charming. A very good friend, trustable in all times.

Hermione finished her second piece of toast, drained her glass of pumpkin juice and waved her wand to get rid of the dishes before she turned to the piles of books in front of her. The pile closest to her contained her old diaries which she had begun reading the previous night while reminiscing her years at Hogwarts. She picked up the journals and moved them to table in the sitting room, in order to sit more comfortably. Last night she had completed to read her diaries from the four first years at Hogwarts and she now picked up a thick red leather bounded book which had been her diary in the fifth year.

Chapter two

Reading about her first day of term that year was not pleasant. She had not written much, but she could recollect this day very well. Or at least the particular moment she had chosen to describe. It was when they were seated in the carriage about to leave from Hogwarts express for The castle. Hermione had attempted to introduce Harry, Ron and Neville to Luna Lovegood. She accidently called her Loony, instead of Luna. As if that was not embarrassing enough she had said something negative about the Quibbler, not knowing her father was the editor of the tabloid. She remembered wishing to sink through her seat and vanish. It had, naturally, been a painfully awkward journey. She had known of Luna since the previous year, since they were both friends of Ginny's. She had never spoken to Luna though, neither being in the same house nor year as she. But she had noticed Luna. Frankly it was quite hard not to notice her, as she strode through the corridor, often barefoot, with that mysterious gaze of heres, her long blonde hair whirling around her face with that sweet smile.

Ginny had introduced Hermione and Luna to each other in the fourth year, but Hermione had been to perplex to speak at that point. Ginny had begun with introducing Luna. When she turned to Hermione, however, Luna was the one who spoke. "I know who you are..." she said, apparently absent minded, gazing at the ceiling. "You are", and at this she turned her head to look Hermione straight in to her eyes "Hermione Granger. Yes..., she added when she noticed the bewildered expression on Hermione's face. "As a close friend of Harry Potters it's natural that people know who you are. I've also heard you are a really bright and gifted witch". The last sentence she said with a friendly smile. According to Hermione's own notes, this smile had made her "stomach give a large jolt, her face turn all warm and her legs become slightly wobbly". It was not the first time anyone had told her she was a clever witch. Of course she usually blushed at this kind of compliment, but surely it had never filled her stomach with butterflies before. She had concluded that what really had made her feel like she was struck by a feverish happiness was Luna's smile. And her piercing grey eyes. She must also have enjoyed her soothing voice and the smell of her perfume, containing coconut and some kind of citrus fruit. Hermione had still thought Luna was weird, but she had never before seen weirdness come in such an intriguing and beautiful form. Hermione wondered how on earth she could have forgotten about these feelings for Luna. Her guess was that there had been no room left in Hermione's brain for storage of these kind of trivial things. There were the final exams shortly ahead, all along with helping Harry to prepare for the third Triwizard-task and after that nothing no longer was the same. Cedric Diggory's death, the rise of Lord Voldemort and a long summer spent with her nose deep in any book she thought could be of any help at all in fighting Voldemort, which undoubtedly would have to be done in a not to distant future.

Hermione's fifth year at Hogwarts had been pretty disturbing, with the ministry interfering at school and the fact that Voldemort was back. Therefore Hermione now chose only to read the pages with happy memories. Of course she had written a whole lot about the Defense Against the Dark Arts group she had, against the rules, started. Harry was their teacher and very many joined the group. She felt like a rebel, and she really was! She remembered the wonderful sensation of fighting the authority as well as preparing for combat against black magic. Once more, though, she was surprised to find that she had written quite a lot about Luna again. She could of course remember how much fun they had had together in the DA meetings, but even here there were signs of Hermione's feelings towards Luna being a bit more than friendly. She often described, with particular detail, how she enjoyed watching Luna's movements and how beautiful the counter strikes sounded through Luna's voice. The present Hermione was not only puzzled by how she could have forgotten about these feelings for Luna, she was utterly bewildered of how she could have done progress in her jinxing and counter cursing while at the same time dealing with these thoughts and feelings towards her. Not that it seemed as though it had been something she was struggling with. It merely seemed to... Lighten up her time spent at Hogwarts.

Chapter three

Hermione put down her diary to think for a while. It seemed so obvious to her now that she had been really attracted to Luna. Had she tried to deny it by writing it down as to being able to forgetting all about it when she turned to the next page? Or had she perhaps had so much on her mind that she never had the chance to more throughly reflect about it? Perhaps it wasn't all that strange, with all that had happened at that time. Why she convinced herself that she was in love with Ron was however even more strange to her when she thought it through. Of course she loved him as a friend, but it had never been more to it than that. They only stuck together as a couple for a few weeks after the war. Ron was at the time far to occupied in mourning Fred's death and was the one the break up with her. This suited Hermione just fine. She wanted to spend as lot time as possible with her parents, separated from them as she had been for so long, and frankly she had never felt any sexual attraction to Ron anyway.

She was very glad to still be Ron's friend, though. Not that she had been spending a lot of time with any of her friends lately. She had shared bedroom with Ginny at Hogwarts of course, and she had eat her meals with both her and Harry. However she had hardly been in class with Harry at all due to her education now being separated from the others, she being the only one taking the seventh year in just one term. She had been given intensive private lessons, but mostly studied by herself, given empty classrooms to use for practicing practical moments. Hermione had tried to manage interacting with them as they hung out with Luna, but sadly she had been to absent minded for socializing. And when she bumped in to Luna in the corridors or in the great hall Hermione almost never had the time to talk to her, but she always received a bright smile and friendly words from her. And when there was time for a hug she received one. She truly enjoyed hugging Luna.

Hermione felt her stomach making an uproar indicating she was suddenly starving. This made her think about Ms Weasley's wonderful cooking she had been served so many times during her visits at the Burrow. "Wait a minute…" she told Crookshanks, who was curled up by her feet, rather roughly cleaning her toes one by one. "It's tuesday today isn't it..? Oh no, I thought it was Monday! I'm supposed to be at the Burrow by five this evening!". She waved her wand muttering "tempus" and "16:08" popped out from the tip of the wand. Hermione gave a small yelp and stood up leaving Crookshanks irritated on the couch. She quickly debated on what to do first and then headed for the shower. She undressed. Usually she took very long showers and occupied herself with more than hygiene routines. Picturing naked women were usually part of this. Lately it had often been Luna. There was naturally no time at all to engage in any kind of fantasies right now, and since Hermione was actually going to see Luna in less than an hour she blushed when Luna's body was then one she thought of right now. Since she often pictured pretty women she hadn't really thought about the possibility that there could perhaps be something more to these fantasies about Luna. When she came to think of it all the other women were famous and Hermione had never even met them. The fantasies about Luna were, now that she thought about it, much more real than with the other women. The more she thought about it the more fluttery she got. She now remembered when she had to share bed with Luna at Bill and Fluer's when they hid there during the war. She had not complained about. Come to think of it she had in fact enjoyed it. Very much. This was stupid, she thought to herself. Luna was her best friend after Ginny, how on earth could she have missed all these signs? Surely the answer had to be that she once had been smitten by the sweet girl, though she had forgotten all about it because of the stressful circumstances and that her feelings later on had been nothing but of the friendly kind. Hermione was still blushing when she had rinsed her hair and washed her body. This was not the time to think about this as she soon would be on her way to the Burrow, where Luna would be present. She turned the water to ice cold, as to shock the feelings out of her body, before she stepped out of the shower and forced her thoughts towards dressing, packing and departing.

Chapter four

Hermione arrived outside the gates of the Burrow at five o clock sharp. She let go of Crookshanks who at once ran after a gnome he had spotted behind the broom shed. Hermione bit her lip and really hoped she wasn't still blushing. She strode through the garden and knocked at the door.

"Hermione!", Ginny was the first to greet her at the door. The redhead hugged the brunette almost violently. "Oh Hermione, how are you? You left school before the feast, I've been quite worried!" Oh, Hermione answered. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make you worried. I'm fine. I was just so exhausted after the N.E.W.T.s that all I could think of was a 14 hour sleep". Ginny smiled at her. "Come in, everyone is here and dinner is ready to be served"

Hermione stepped in to the kitchen where they were all waiting. They stood up to embrace her one by one. It was fantastic to be around friends again. And now she had neither school nor war to worry about. A weird feeling, she thought, but none the less fantastic. Luna was the last one to embrace her and she couldn't help her self but taking an extra deep breath, inhaling the sweet scent of coconut and lemon she was oozing. And then it struck her; the dream she had awoken from earlier today had Luna's perfume in it. The reason she was smiling in her sleep was because a dream about Luna. "I have really missed you, Hermione" Luna said sincerely as she touched Hermione's hand, smiled and sat down at the table again. Hermione sat down between Neville and Ginny, opposite to Luna. She gave a short glance at Luna and then concentrated, with great difficulty, on the food.

They ate quite hastily, everybody agreeing they should move into the living room and the comfy sofas and armchairs as soon as possible. Ron was the first one to talk. "I'm not really permitted to discuss this with anyone, but you're my best mates so I really should be…" this was followed by Ron giving detailed information on one of the Weasley Brothers latest prototypes. He had taken Fred's place in the joke shop, but of course he wasn't supposed to tell others detailed business secrets. "Ron, that kind of experimenting could be dangerous!" Hermione almost shouted at him. "Surely both you and George understand this?". "Come off it Hermione, we have it all under control. Besides, I'm no longer at school so you don't have to worry about me being expelled any more!". Hermione had just opened her mouth to give him a snappish retort on how he should be glad that at least someone cares about whether his brain was liquified by the divirium gas that easily could be produced by accident. Ron however, spoke again before she got the chance to say anything. "George has it all under control, there's no reason for you to go all Hermione over this. I'm not the boss, I'm just doing as I'm told you know. Not that it isn't awesome enough for me to be doing it for free, if I wasn't offered money for it!" Hermione opened her mouth once more, but this time Luna was the one to answer him. "Actually Ron", she said with her soft voice, "You should be listening more to Hermione, she is just trying to help you" She turned her head and looked straight in to Hermiones' brown eyes before, once more, facing Ron. "Your shop is probably full of dabberblimps in the plumming. There is nothing that upsets them as much as the smell of divirium gas. They're very violent you know." "What's dabberblimp?" said Ron and Harry together. "There's no such thing as dabberlimp" Hermione said in disbelief. Luna looked straight at her with a blank face, though Hermione thought she could see a stream of disappointment in Luna's eyes and hastily added "...that I know of. There's no such thing as far as I know". Luna gave her a bright smile. Hermione realized this was the first time she had actually opened herself to the possibility that Luna could actually be right even though Hermione had never read about it in a book. She smiled back at Luna, thinking that she of course couldn't be positively sure there were in fact no dabberblimps but that it non the less sounded like complete nonsense. If dabberblimps actually existed she would know about it! These thoughts, however, she kept to her self. She knew there was no point in arguing with Luna about these sort of things and for once she didn't really feel the urge to do so. Seeing the smile upon Luna's face was much more appealing at this moment.

Chapter five

The evening was wonderful and more fun than she had had for, as it felt like, years. Neville had some really funny stories to share with them. He had been given an employment on a temporary basis at Hogwarts with the task of going round the world collecting different kinds of rare species of plants and fungi for Ms Sprout. For example he had been chased by a goat in the Himalayas when he had attempted to retrieve a sample of a moss which only grow on cloves of animals living at certain altitudes. This moss was apparently effective for, amongst a number of things, treating concussion. Ironically that was exactly what he suffered from after being butted down a cliff by the very goat he was collecting moss from. "And I'm sure I must have looked really stupid in the rain forrest of India, when I actually hid in a great puddle of mud trying to avoid a tiger, just to see it was in fact my guide and not a tiger!" Everybody laughed out loud. Hermione's was crying with laughter. "That was very brave of you, though, going on that trip all by your self" said Luna. "Yeah! Cheers to that, mate!" Ron said nodding at Neville, raising his glass with fire whiskey. "Cheers!" Came from the rest of them, Hermione emptied her bottle of butter beer and conjured a second one. "So, how have things been at Hogwats" Ron asked. Harry and Ginny began telling him about this years quidditch matches. As Ron really missed playing quidditch Harry hastened to tell him how much school work they had to do. Luna told them about a trip she and her father had made to Sweden where they once again looked for the crumple-horned snorkack. She assured them both she and her father had sen a whole family of hornkacks, but that they had accidently scared them away before managed to take a picture of them. Apparently they eat berries, because we are almost sure we saw them picking cloudberries!" "Yes, I read about that!" said Hermione eagerly. "You read my article in the quibbler?" Luna said surprised. "Eh, yeah…" Hermione said, turning pink. "You read the quibbler?" Ron almost shouted in disbelief. "Well, it's interesting even if you don't believe it all, isn't it? Besides, Luna is one of my bests friends and of course I like to read her column. Even though I don't always agree with Luna, it's highly interesting to know what she's up to!" Hermione gave Ron a angry glare. "highly interesting?" "Oh, shut up Ron!" Ginny snapped at him. Ron didn't say much more that evening. He just kept sulking. Hermione didn't pay him any attention, not being that surprised by his reaction. He had always been rather insensitive. He was kind and everything, but Hermione really couldn't see why she once had fallen in love with this git.

When they had all agreed it was finally time to go bed, Luna was half asleep. Her head was resting against Hermione's shoulder and her hand was upon her thigh. Hermione was breathing very lightly because she didn't want Luna to be disturbed and use Neville as a pillow instead. She could sense the aroma of coconut and lemon and was no longer listening to the other's discussion about the quidditch world cup or whatever it was they were talking about. This was such a bad idea, falling in love with a friend. Because now she realized that was what she was doing. Still a little fantasizing had never hurt anyone, had it?

They all slept on airbeds, the sofas being to short for any of them to sleep in. Magic saved their lungs from the trouble of blowing them up. They lay down, said goodnight and someone had made a quite spell turning the lights off. Hermione lay there, wide awake. She could hear Ginny and Harry whispering to each other, even though Ron's snoring made it impossible to hear a single word of what they were saying. Not that Hermione was trying to listen, she only had Luna on her mind. They were lying so close to each other, because of Hermione "accidently" had been gliding sideways on the mattress to come as close to Luna as possible. Hermione could feel Lunas breath on her neck. She slowly moved her arm the last inch to make it brush against Lunas. Hermione thanked The Weasleys for having such a small house. Here she lay, in the midst of her best friends, only thinking about how much she would like to tear off the clothes of the youngest of them. She was visualizing unbuttoning Luna's shirt, not by magic but with her hands. She was visualizing her being very close to Luna, so close that she could feel her body heat against her skin. She then visualized holding one hand on Luna's hip and the other one gliding downwards, very slowly… Hermione's breath was heavy. She moved her arm the tiniest bit closer, now feeling her thumb against Luna's hand. Then her hand was suddenly embraced by Luna's. Hermione's heart sped. Of course Luna must have done this in her sleep, but still it was extremely exhilarating. Hermione lay quite still, absorbing every bit of Luna she possibly could do, lying beside of her. She felt warm and safe as she allowed her self to drift in to sleep full of pleasant dreams, including a naked Luna, the black lake and the sorting hat.

Chapter five

Next days was New years eve and Hermione was not interested, what so ever, in going out clubbing. She knew very well that "dancing" meant sitting around a filthy table, the volume of the music and shouting from the crowd being too loud for making conversation, having to watch Ron slowly killing his liver with a way to many goblets of fire whiskey. Besides, Luna wasn't coming either, having a lot to do (including watering a plant she said only had to be watered once a year, but that it had to be at the year end or it would have hick ups every night the coming year. So, Hermione figured, she might as well stay at the burrow reading.

"I think I'll pass this time. Headache." She told them. "No!" Ginny called from the hall. "You have to come!". "Sorry, but I've already made my decision." "But you can't spend New Years Eve all alone!" Cried Harry. Hermione meant to tell them she really didn't care about celebrating New years eve. It was just as a regular evening to her. "You could spend New years eve with me, Hermione. I'm staying home.". Luna's eyes fell on Hermione's as she continued "If you wish." And just like that Hermione's insides burst into flames, causing her next words to leave her with a little croak. "That sounds really nice, Luna. I would love to spend the evening with you!". Hermione thought she said the last part a bit too high pitched and blushed. She looked round to see if anyone had noticed, but they were quite occupied in getting second helpings of whine and fire whiskey. Luna on the other side was still standing right in front of Hermione, her eyes piercing Hermione's. This made Hermione freeze on the spot, not knowing what to do next. Should she attempt to start a new conversation with Luna, despite her throat seemingly being tide in a knot. What she really wanted was to take a step forwards an kiss the beauty standing in front of her. She did neither. They had surely been standing there staring at each other for several weeks when they were interrupted by Ginny. She did not seem to have noticed how hot and small the room had become but stood in front of her, blocking Hermione from the enchanted view of Luna.

"We will be going to The Three Broomsticks to begin with, and then we will move on to a club. We haven't decided which one yet. Are you sure you don't even want to come to The Broomsticks?" Ginny asked with a pleading voice. "I'm sure. I'll see you tomorrow" she said and gave Ginny a tight hug. Ginny waved at Hermione and Luna. She looked a Harry, Ron and Neville and the four of them vanished with one large crack from each of them.

"Shall we go to my place then? Dad won't be home until sunday so we have the whole house to our selves". "Ok." Hermione answered, now wondering how on earth she would be able to speak at all once they got there. They decided to walk apparating to Luna's house. This was a good choice, for the chilly weather seemed to clear Hermione's head a bit. "It's nice when the air is this brisk, don't you think? I find it clearing my brain from junk it has been fed with." Hermione didn't know what to say. She was so perplex of Luna seeming to have read Hermione's mind. "I believe it's the quillies. They breed at this time of the year, filling the air with icy vibes. They clear the brain." Hermione said nothing. Of course there were no such thing as quillies, but she found it unnecessary to tell Luna this, knowing Luna would not give up her beliefs because of Hermione's "closed mind", as Luna had called it. "No, they are very much indeed real. They are invisible though. For humans anyway. But I think I once felt a couple trying to nest in my hair", she said Happily and now looked at Hermione for the first time since they left the Burrow. This time Hermione didn't think Luna was reading her mind. After all Luna knew Hermione rather well, and she could easily tell when Hermione didn't believe her stories.

Hermione smiled back at Luna and felt some kind of giggle erupting in her chest. She had just realized she actually valued Luna's unusual way of seeing the world. She didn't believe almost anything Luna had told her about magical creatures, no one but the Lovegoods and the Quibbler-readers had ever heard of them, but she should have credit for not going with the flow. It was one of her greatest strengths. But she had many of those.

Chapter six

They entered the oddly shaped house and Hermione felt she this time enjoyed the warmth. She was still shivering when Luna turned to her with a worried expression on her face. "You look freezing! Lets go to the fire place.". Luna went ahead of her and started the fire using her wand. "Do you want anything hot to dink?" Luna asked her looking concerned. "Cocoa, tea, coffee?". "No thanks, I'm fine" she answered, sitting down in the couch in front of the fireplace. Luna hurried back to join her on the squashy pillows. Hermione started laughing noticing the still concerned expression upon Luna's otherwise calm face. "I'm just a bit cold, Luna! I will be warm in a minute!". Luna didn't answer. Her gaze fell on Hermione's hands as they were turning and twitching trying to warm each other. She looked as if she was debating something and then suddenly stretched out her hands ceasing Hermione's. Hermione's heart stopped. She could not manage to look at Luna and merely let her soft hands close around her own. Hermione wanted to shut her eyes to make Luna's fingers, gently rubbing Hermione's fists, become the only thing to be registered by her brain. But instead she stood up, almost knocking Luna over, croaked "Bathroom. Urgent!" and left Luna sitting on the couch, her hands still stretched out.

Hermione flushed the toilet, to make it seem as though she had used it, and stared at her self in the mirror. What on earth was happening to her? This was insane! She could not, would not fall in love with Luna. The thought of it was ridiculous, wasn't it? Luna was just being nice to her, as Luna was towards everyone. Surely it would be nothing less than stupid to let her emotions overtake this situation. She would not let this fling destroy their friendship. She needed Luna in her life.

Hermione left the bathroom hoping she hadn't offended Luna when she had left her in front of the fireplace so abruptly. "Oh, there you are!" Luna said with a smile. Hermione could sense the sweet aroma of something baking in the oven. "I'm baking! Would you like a piece of cake? It's my own recipe and everything!" Luna was beaming. "I often prefer eating desert before I eat my dinner, it's supposed to be encourage the little birikhai to help your colon and your stomach bag to communicate" Hermione didn't answer, she had no idea what Luna was talking about. She tried not to look to dismissing. Luna gave her a big smile and went on. "I'm just pulling your leg! Of course there are no birikhai in your stomach, they would die without the sunlight!". Hermione couldn't help herself but joining in Luna's laughter. Such a special girl Luna was. Silly, in many peoples eyes. Even Hermione had once thought she was nothing but nutty. But now she knew better. Luna had surely a quite different view of the world than Hermione, who only trusted facts and evidence, but Luna was clever. Brilliant one might say, even though it had taken a while for Hermione to realize it.

Luna and Hermione went back to the living room. They sat in the sofa again, this time leaning against the arms, with their feet on the couch, their knees pulled against their bodies, facing each other. The cupcakes were… interesting. Strawberry, rhubarb, hazelnuts and… Onions. Amongst other ingredients. Hermione lied when Luna happily asked if she liked them. "Mhm, yeah, really nice!" "No they're no! They're positively revolting!" they both laughed heartedly. "But you are sweet for telling me you liked them", Luna added.

Luna's skills in the kitchen seemed rather poor, even though she assured Hermione she occasionally was successful. Hermione on the other side was good at cooking her usual dishes, but the groceries in Luna's fridge almost entirely contained of weird vegetables she had never seen before. Further more Luna and her father owned no cooking books so Hermione would not be able to cook anything even by magic. They decided to order pizza and Luna chucked her head in to the fireplace to talk to someone at her favorite magical take-away. Hermione had no experience in this sort of system and even though she knew very much about magical transport system she was surprised when, a few seconds later two arms stuck out of the fire place; one holding the pizzas and the other one collecting their money.

Their original plan had been to share a package of ice cream after pizza, but none of them had any room left in their stomaches. "Oh, why do I never learn to stop eating when I am full? This always happens. Could I perhaps… Lie down for a bit?" Hermione asked warily. "Why of course you can! I could use some lying down my self. Should we go up stairs then?" Luna retorted. Hermione nodded and they took the stairs all the way up to the tower where Luna's bedroom was the only room. Luna laid down on the bed, indicating Hermione to lay down besides her. They lay there quite still for several minutes, Luna humming on some mystical but cheerful tune.

Chapter seven

"You have added figures on your ceiling, haven't you?" Hermione asked Luna. The last time she had been in this room there had been the big circular picture of harry, Ginny, Ron, Neville and her self with the word "friends" written around it as a chain. Now she could see other, much smaller, figures, painted further from the center of the ceiling. Hermione glanced at Luna who had her eyes shut. Hermione thought for a second that she was asleep but she was smiling slightly. She spoke, still with her eyes shut "Oh yes. Dobby, Mr Olivander, hippogriffs, thestrals and all sorts of beings…" She suddenly sat up, beaming at Hermione "Are you also ready for ice cream now?"

The ice cream had been enchanted to change flavor, if one wished, every time you took a new spoonful. They ate with one spoon each from the same package. Not very hygienic if you were to put it back in the freezer, Hermione thought, but it is nice to be sitting this close to Luna. Hermione was mainly eating chocolate chip ice cream, sometimes helping her self a spoonful of vanilla. Luna, on the other side, was eating a new flavour for every spoon - beetroot and liquorish/potato being two of them. They were sitting so close together. It seemed as though they were pulled, extremely slowly, towards each other by some magical gravity. The sides of their bodies were glued together. Sometimes their hands brushed against each others and once Hermione laughed so violently she plunged forwards, got caught in Luna's soft hair and landed with her hands on Luna's thigh. The sigh Luna uttered when this happened was certainly not a sigh of pleasure, Hermione hurried to tell herself, even though it sounded a lot like it.

"My bed is big enough for both of us, if you would like to sleep there with me?" Luna said merrily. Hermione was walking up the stairs behind Luna an stumbled on a step at this suggestion. "Sure" Hermione answered, trying to sound casual, wondering if her instantly wobbly legs would bear her all the way up. Luna started humming very happily. "I just have to go to the toilet" Hermione said, turning on the spot and headed for the bathroom.

She was standing in front of the mirror. She had been peeing for five minutes and decided she could not sit there any longer. She was now brushing her teeth with the toothbrush and toothpaste she had just summoned. Of course she could just have pointed her wand to her mouth to make it clean, but she preferred doing it the muggle way. In fact her parents both being dentists would probably kill her if she didn't use the mechanical technics and right amount of toothpaste they had nagged her about since she grew her first tooth. This will NOT be awkward. She told herself. We will just be sleeping beside each other and I will NOT feel tempted to do anything stupid. I will NOT risk loosing her as a friend! Hermione was feeling dizzy an thought she ought to go up stairs now. She had after all been brushing her teeth for seven minutes now and that was a bit extreme even for a daughter of dentists. She washed her face with icy cold water and stepped out of the bathroom almost colliding with Luna. "Oh, I didn't mean the frighten you. I just have to use the toilet to". She smiled at Hermione, with her head a bit tilted and closed the door behind her.

Hermione reached the top landing slightly panic struck. How was she supposed to remain calm and even try to attempt to sleep when Luna kept on being so damn pretty? She was almost irritated over the fact that Luna had tilted her head, smiling that mind sweeping smile. She crept under the blanket, with her clothes on, breathing deep. Luna came in to the bedroom looking very pleased. "Oh good, you have made yourself comfy?" she asked. "Mhmm!" Hermione answered, a little to loud. Luna flicked her wand making the lights go out. The moon shined in through the windows and illuminated the outlines of Luna as she undressed. Hermione found it physically impossible not to stare. Surely Luna wasn't… She wasn't going to sleep topless, was she!

Hermione tried desperately to think about something that would make her excitement fade away. She pictured ugly creatures, smelly fungi and disgusting food. "Hermione, you forgot to take your clothes off! I mean… I could lend you a T-shirt if you'd want one?" "Eh, oh, silly of me, haha, eh. Thanks but I'll just sleep in my top." Hermione thought she sounded hysterical and felt that sleeping in the same bed as Luna was a really bad idea. She sat up and undressed in high speed, thrusting herself back under the blanket when she was only wearing T-shirt, bra and briefs. She could feel Luna's arm against her's. Hell. Hell. She rolled over, her back against Luna, breaking their skin contact.

A hand was gently placed on Hermione's shoulder. She stopped breathing, her mind completely blank. "Hermione… Can I come closer?" Luna whispered. "Yes" She answered faintly, still not breathing. Luna rolled over, her small body embracing Hermione from behind. Hermione told her self this was probably be an innocent move, Luna could be rather physical with her friends, so she better not do anything hasty. Only that was extremely hard to prevent right now. Hermione was almost on the verge of crying, wanting this girl so badly right now. This was torture. She imagined she could actually feel Luna's nipples against her back. "Hermione… You know I love you, don't you?" Luna paused. Hermione didn't move, she wanted to hear what Luna had to say next. "I mean… in quite a bit more than a friendly way. I'm really attracted to you. And I know you feel the same way. I have known for sure since you came to the Burrow actually."

Chapter eight

Hermione felt as though her chest was inflating, blood pumping violently through her body. She held her breath and expected Luna to laugh out loud, telling her she was just joking, but Luna remained silent. Hermione turned and stared right into those great grey eyes. Before she could decide if this was truly happening Luna stroke a brown curl out of Hermione's face and kissed her softly. Hermione kissed her back, feeling she was about to explode of happiness. The moment was to intense for further thoughts, she just kept kissing the pale lips. They were softer than she could ever have imagined. They both had their eyes closed. Hermione felt a hand run through her hair as the kiss became more intense. She moved her own hand on to Luna's waist, her fingers briefly grasping a lock of hair before resting upon soft, hot skin. She could feel her firm breast against her arm. Luna pulled her body closer to Hermione's and sneaked a hand under Hermione's T-shirt, undoing her bra. Hermione, her lips apart, opened her eyes. Luna was gazing at Hermione's mouth, hers slightly open as well, and then lifted her gaze upon Hermione's eyes. "Oh Luna, I love you so much, you have no idea. I want you so bad". They stared at each other for a few more seconds, Hermione's heart skipping as Luna's smile grew larger. Luna looks as happy as I feel, Hermione thought to herself, as the fire in her pit grew out of proportions. She could no longer control herself. She sat up, pulling off her bra and t-shirt. Luna pulled Hermione down on top of her, running her hungry hands over Hermione's tremulous body. Hermione bit her lip and then kissed Luna with passion she didn't even know she harbored.

She was so beautiful, this petite young woman. Way more capturing than any Veela. She was always her charming self, never letting anyone change her. And she was lying here, half naked in Hermione's arms. Hermione sat up on top of Luna's hips, bending forwards playing with Luna's blond locks and gently touching her cheeks with her fingertips. She was smiling. She was so happy. Luna had her eyes closed, still with her mouth half open, Hermione bent down and kisses her eyelids. She placed the tips of her left hand fingers on top of the collarbone beneath her and kissed the thin neck, deeply inhaling the scent of the perfection Luna's skin was leaking. She nibbled Luna's ear slightly and Luna gave a chirp of delight, thrusting her hands, clutching Hermione's waist. Hermione slid down a bit, now sitting on Luna's thighs, directing her kisses down Luna's neck, crossing her chest. She hesitated for a short moment, but when Luna moaned impatiently, slightly flexing her body, Hermione lowered her mouth to embrace Luna's stiff nipple with it. Luna's body shivered as Hermione started sucking and started dancing over the other breast with her hand. Luna reached one of her hands to touch Hermione's breast, Hermione's body pushing itself against Luna's hand, craving more. Luna moved her other hand to Hermione's briefs, indicating clearly that they should ripped off.

Hermione bent down, her hands clutching Luna's head, her fingers boring into her hair. She looked at Luna who still had her eyes closed with her lips slightly apart. "I have never felt this way about anyone, Luna..." she whispered. "Oh, shut up and fuck me will you!" Luna moaned. Hermione startled for a second, bewildered of hearing these words coming out of Luna's usually smooth voice. She kissed Luna violently, her hands gliding down Luna's body. She felt the side of Luna's breast, her ribs, her curves and her underwear. Both of them were breathing deeply. "I've never done this before… With a girl I mean" Hermione said, suddenly very insecure towards what she was supposed to do. Luna opened her eyes, gave her a smile and hoisted Hermione sideways, flat on her back. Luna was now sitting on top of Hermione, holding her wrists in a firm grip above Hermione's head. She bore a mischievous expression on her face. "I'll show you", she said, teasingly. Hermione felt, once more, as if she would explode with anticipation. Luna gave Hermione a passionate kiss, but it was much to short for Hermione's liking. Hermione lifted her head trying to reach Luna's lips, but when she opened her eyes Luna was looking at her with amusement. Hermione bit her lip as Luna freed her grip on her wrists. Such a great sight Hermione was now witnessing. The moonlight playing upon Luna's breasts, her stiff nipples. Hermione stretched out one hand to touch them but Luna simply smiled and forced her hand down on the bed.

Chapter nine

The pleasure she experienced as Luna used her fingers and tongue between her legs was heavenly. She stopped counting at three orgasms and actually shed a tear of joy. One last scream left her body and she panted "I…. I think that will do. I'm… It was… wow, Luna… Thank you". Luna crept up to lie on her side beside Hermione, giving her another hungry kiss. She turned over to lie on her side facing Hermione who was beaming at her. Hermione squeezed Luna as hard as she could, clawing her back with her nails, their crotches rubbing against each other. Luna gave a little giggling scream of delight as Hermione quickly moved downwards. She slowly began to pull Luna's briefs off, stopped to kiss the skin just above the curly blonde hair, then pulled the briefs down so violently Luna made a noise she was sure was a good sign.

Hermione had never done this before. Of course she had used her fingers on her self, but this was something completely different. She was pleasuring someone else. She was pleasuring Luna! Her tongue touched the tip of Luna's erected clitoris and Luna gasped, grabbing hold of the sweaty sheets. Hermione experimented with her tongue feeling as this must be the best moment of her life, so far. A long with the moment when she had been pleasured by Luna. Luna was so horny she came almost instantly after Hermione's tongue had touched her. A few minutes later she apparently found Luna's g spot. She screamed as she grabbed hold of Hermione's head, pushing her head harder against her delicate parts urging Hermione to keep on licking and to do it harder. Luna sudden screamed so loudly Hermione stopped licking, thinking she must have hurt her, but Luna pressed her against her pudenda and reassumed her screaming. Hermione felt a small amount of sweet liquid in her mouth as Luna gave a last shiver and lay quite still, panting heavily. "Oh…. My…. Hermione…. Are you… Are you sure you haven't done this… before?" Hermione blushed. She most certainly had not done this before. She was now going to dived her life in before and after fucking Luna. She lay down next to Luna in the bed. It was drenched in sweat. She reached for her wand and gave it a flick pointing at the bed, making it dry again. She turned to face Luna. She was smiling. "I will sleep like a filderboon tonight. Will you spoon me?". Hermione nodded, having no idea what a filderboon was. She was lying in a bed with the most amazing girl in the world, and she was spooning her – both of them being naked. She bored her face into the blonde hair in front of her. She put her hand on Luna's waste and Luna took it in her hand and kissed it. They had no problem falling asleep.

Chapter ten

When Hermione woke up she opened her eyes to see Luna looking at her. Smiling as always. Hermione's stomach gave a jolt, a burning sensation once more stationed in her pit. Luna stroke Hermione's arm down towards her hand, ending with absently stroking her fingers. She was now staring out in the air, looking something between astonished and satisfied. Hermione was watching Luna's expression with amusement. "You know, it's funny" Luna said, still gazing at the ceiling "I have only seen bingdoodles three times in my life…" Hermione naturally had no idea what she was talking about, making the situation even more amusing. Her eyes seemed to scan the room. "And they have always been around you." Hermione still didn't know what she was talking about, but concentrated harder on listening to what she had to say. This being very difficult due to the blanket not entirely covering Luna's torso. "The first time was when Ginny first introduced us to each other, though I wasn't sure I hadn't confused them with wridgets, who look a bit like bingdoodles. The second time was in Umbridge's office, you know when you saved Harry by pretending Dumbledore had a secret weapon?" At this she her eyes fell upon Hermione's, her smile growing "And the third time was just a few minutes ago, while you were still asleep". Hermione still didn't have a clue what this meant. It could be anything! Luna seemed to pick sense Hermione's confusion. "Oh, well…. bingdoodles look a bit like purple teeth, floating in mid air. They are supposed to only be seen when you first meet your soulmate - if there is a physical attraction between you. It's just that I have never heard about anyone seeing bingdoodles more than once in a life time." She turned to face Hermione with such warmth could not restrain herself from grabbing hold of Luna, her fingers on the back of Luna's head, kissing her as if her life relied on her lips keeping contact with Luna's.

They got out of bed when they realized it was almost two o clock. They took, what it was supposed to be, a quick shower. They showered for 27 minutes. They were simply standing in there, kissing, hugging and letting their fingers glide along their bodies. They were to hungry so have sex in the shower, but Hermione promised they would do it sometime soon. She felt like the luckiest girl in the world. They got dressed reluctantly. "You could sleep here again, Hermione… If you would like that?" Hermione bit her lips and answered by grinning so much her cheeks hurt, she flushed, looked down at her toes and whispered a delightful "Yes". "You know, Hermione" Luna began, gently lifting Hermione's chin so that their eyes met "I wouldn't mind spending as much time with you as possible. Both night and day…" She was now holding her hand on Hermione's cheek. "You mean… Do you mean you would like us to… Be girlfriends? I mean, like a couple…?" She was on the verge of crying as she spoke. "Oh, yes, Hermione. As a couple. Showing our love in public and all that, you know". "I… I… Luna, I would love that!". Everything had gone so fast, Hermione thought to herself. Was she ready for this? She didn't really care. She had never felt so alive before and she could imagine nothing as wonderful to be Luna's girlfriend. After all they had known each other for a long time so this was really not a big deal. Well, it was a big deal. This was huge! But Hermione would not want it any other way.

Chapter eleven

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!". Harry, Ginny and Neville came running towards Hermione and Luna and embraced them as they entered the Burrow. Ron was sitting in a couch, a bucket by his side. He gave them a feeble smile and shut his eyes. "Will he EVER learn how much alcohol his body manages? This is ridiculous!" Hermione spoke to the welcoming squad, deliberately loud enough for Ron to hear. They all went to join Ron in the sitting room. "Wasn't there an armchair here?" Hermione said, looking around. "Yes there was, but SOMEBODY puked on it AND stupidly enough tried to get rid of it with his wand - drunk as a skunk - which caused the spell to make the puke stick permanently.", Ginny snorted, staring at her brother. "Where is the armchair now? I'd like to try some spells on it" Hermione said. "Sure, knock yourself out! It's out in the shed. A very late lunch will be served in ten minutes, though!". "Ok, I'll be right back!" Hermione went towards the font door. "I think I will go and see if she needs my help" Luna said, hurrying after.

As soon as they were out of sight they took each others hands. Hermione cleaned the piece of furniture in her first attempt. She knew Ginny to be great at spells, but Hermione had invented this one herself a few weeks ago. The stench, however, still filled the air of the shed so they went outside, turning round a corner so as not to be seen from the house. "So…" Hermione said, grinning wildly. "You followed me to see if you could help, did you?" her tone was mockingly friendly. Luna's eyes were glistering in the bright light only a snowy sunlit day can deliver. "Ooh, no Hermione. It's just I felt like taring your clothes off in there, and it seemed more appropriate to do it in the garden". However he fact that this was the coldest days in years made them keep their clothes on, but the kiss that followed was perhaps the most intense moment of Hermione's life. At least if she didn't count moments involving a bed. She had just decided never to end this snog when they heard Ginny calling. They hurried round the corner and almost collided with Ginny. "What. Why. What were you doing back there?" Ginny said with surprise. "Nargle!" Luna almost shouted. "Yes, a nargle why tried to catch it!". Ginny looked really suspicious at this, knowing perfectly well Hermione did not believe in such creatures. Hermione recognized her blunder "Well, Luna thought she saw one and I helped to try and catch it just to prove it was only a gnome". Ginny still had a frown of disbelief upon her face as she told them dinner was ready. Hermione lifted up the armchair by magic, making it follow them back to the house.

At dinner Hermione and Luna held hands and stroke each others arms an thighs under the table whenever they didn't need to use both of their hands. Hermione found it all surreal. In a positive way of course. She ate little, she was hungry, but her inside was already full of a fuzzy, warm swarm of butterflies. She noticed Ginny was glancing at them several times, still wearing that suspicious look.

Once more the group decided to move to the sitting room once they had finished dinner. Hermione and Luna hurried ahead of the other so to secure that they would be able to sit next to each other. Even though they were not able hold hands or otherwise have any physical contact beyond usual, Hermione utterly enjoyed sitting squashed against Luna, feeling her body heat, sense the coconut, vanilla and lemon. Very discrete she place two of her fingers on Luna's thigh. They had agreed, in silence, that their friends were not ready for their wonderful news. Or perhaps they just didn't know how to tell them. Hermione sat quite quiet for a long time. She was thinking about everything and nothing at the same time. She briefly caught Ginny's eyes, and hurried to shrink her smile, which she guessed was looking rather stupid and not at all in Hermione's usual range of smiles. After some time Luna joined in on a discussion about thestrals. She had an argument with Ron, who was spitting with frustration while Luna was her calm dreamy self. She let Ron have the last word and let out a big yawn. Hermione was quite sure it was not in fact a real yawn, but Luna had found her way to get some more physical touch and let her head fall down on Hermione's shoulder. Hermione felt her face go pink, or possibly even scarlet, and hoped that Ginny could not see it in the dim light. Ginny looked as though she was pondering on something and Hermione was sure she knew what it was. Ginny, in opposite to her brother Ron, was very sharp and was very good at sensing what was going on between people. Not far as good as Luna was, but on the other hand Luna was extraordinary in this way, as in so many others. Then Ginny smiled. Sincerely and lovingly. Hermione returned her smile and they looked at each other for several moments and then started laughing. Ginny was her best friend and she could tell she understood, and that she did not have anything against it.

Chapter twelve

Before going to bed Ginny accompanied Hermione to the bathroom, following her inside, locking the door behind her. "So…" Ginny started with a smile. "Anything you'd like to tell me…?". Hermione looked at her, dumbstruck, not wanting to say anything in case Ginny was wanting to talk about something other than Hermione and Luna. "Luna... You really like her don't you? I mean… In a romantic way?" Ginny was smiling as she said it. "Oh, well I… I… Yes I do…" Even though Ginny was still smiling – perhaps even bigger – Hermione was very nervous about what Ginny had to say about it. "And she likes you! Oh this is wonderful! I have been waiting for this for ages!" Ginny was beaming. "I was going to tell you as soon as as a chance, I promise!" Hermione said pleadingly, even though Ginny didn't seem upset of anything at all. "Wait… You have been WAITING for this? For Luna and I to get together?". Hermione was really confused. "Sure I have! I always knew you would never end up with Ron, he's a git! You deserve better. And… I have noticed that you have seen on the verge of smitten around Luna for a while…". "You have? I didn't realize it myself until a couple of days ago!". "I have indeed noticed! And I know Luna has been interested of you since she first laid her eyes on you. She never did anything, though, believing that the time eventually would come for the two of you to get together". Hermione stood there perplexed, not knowing at all what to say. Then someone knocked on the door. A gentle tap, and then the sweetest voice on earth spoke "Can I come in..?". Ginny hurried to let Luna in. "Ooh, you told her about us!" She said, smiling brightly at Hermione. "Well… She had actually figured it out by herself already.". Ginny hugged the girls before she unlocked the door. "I'm really not exaggerating when I say this. You are perfect for each other. Opposites in some ways, and just the same in many more. Oh, I love you both so much!" Ginny's voice trembled slightly. She watched them lovingly and then left the bathroom, carefully shutting the door behind her.

Hermione locked the door and turned around to see that Luna was using the toilet. Hermione felt really embarrassed, But Luna didn't seem to notice and said "I'm glad she knows. They should all know actually!". Hermione looked uncertain. "I think we should wait until tomorrow. I'm to tired to deal with a potential upset Ron tonight". Luna washed her hands and placed them around Hermione's neck, scratching the back of her scull. They kissed hungrily until someone banged on the door. "Oy! I have to take a dump!" Charming as always, Ron - Hermione thought. Hermione could not pee in the present of anyone so she urged Luna to leave the bathroom before she went on with it. As she unlocked the door Ron was looking angry, but she didn't care. She only cared that she now officially had a girlfriend and that her best friend was delighted over it. They slept in the sitting room again, Hermione and Luna's mattresses tightly together this time. Before the lights went out she met Ginny's smiling eyes. Hermione set the Muffliato spell as to hinder the others to hear Luna and herself as they lay holding hands, whispering and gently kissing. Once or twice they had briefly touched each others breast, on top of their pajamas, but they both found it so excruciating not to be able to do more to each other so they had to stop. They decided, with one more kiss, that they should try to sleep. Hermione lifted the Muffliato spell and lay on her side, facing Luna and took her hand, feeling warm and fuzzy inside.

The next day they had a really long breakfast. Neville would be leaving in a couple of hours and Hermione felt sad about this. "Oh Neville, when will we see you again?". Neville shrugged. "It's hard to tell really. This afternoon I will be going to Mongolia, then it's Tibet, Vietnam, India and New Guinea. India, for example, will be really tricky. I'm supposed to retrieve a rare species of lichen you see. The only problem is it only grows in snake pits of the tigersnakes" "But their venom is lethal!" Hermione Gasped. "Yeah, but I just have to wait for the snake to leave the pit, then it's just for me to stick my hand down the whole and pull the lichen up with the roots." Neville smiled, but Hermione could tell he was nervous. "Oh, you'll do fine Neville" Luna said with her smooth voice, and Hermione could tell she really believed so.

Ron would also be leaving later that night. The joke shop was open again and he was needed there again tomorrow. "Will you be staying here tonight?" Harry asked Hermione, hopefully. "Oh, no, I'll be going home right after Neville gone home actually…". "Lot's of books to read until you begin the new job?", He asked. "Yeah. Loads". Luna turned to face her at this. "Do you? I thought we had other stuff planned than reading", she said a little disappointed. "What, you're coming with her? Why can't you both stay here, at least until I have left?" Ron demanded. "I think they'd like some privacy" said Ginny. "Yes, answered Luna, and my dad is probably already home from his trip so we thought we'd go to Hermione's instead". "But why!" demanded Ron again. Harry on the other side looked as if he might be putting the puzzle pieces together. "You're together now, aren't you?" Neville beamed. "I can see it in your ways of communicating!". "Of course they're not!" Ron snorted. "I don't know about Luna, but I can tell you Hermione doesn't fancy girls! We all know that!". "Oh do we?" Snapped Ginny. Neville ignored Ron and ran around the table to congratulate them. "Neville, their not an item, you stupid git! They're just friends! What's all this about? Why won't you just say why you don't want to stay here with us?". There was an awkward silence. "Ron… Why exactly is it so hard to believe that Hermione and I are a couple?" Luna said softly. "Why, because the thought of it is ridi…." He started, but at this Hermione exploded "Ron, we really are an item, ok! I've loved staying here, I always do, but now… My girlfriend and I would like some privacy. So drop it!". Ron was sitting with his moth wide open, apparently not knowing what to say about this. Harry, however, gave them a big smile from the other side of the table. "This is brilliant! Congratulations!". Hermione almost burst of happiness to see that he had as well accepted it. In fact Ginny, Neville and Harry all seemed to be delighted.

Chapter thirteen

Neville was looking at Hermione and Luna with such warmth it almost Hermione brought Hermione to tears. "Well then", he said, this leaves Ron and I to get together, he joked. "Is that supposed to be funny? I am most certainly NOT gay! Are you?" Ron almost shouted out, glaring at Neville, almost with a mixture of disgust and shock. "Sorry mate", Neville answered, but he was still smiling. " I was only joking. And no, I'm not gay. I'm bisexual thought.". Ron looked at Neville in disbelief, the rest of them smiled at him, already have figured out that at least he wasn't straight. "And I am not interested in you Ron. Not the slightest. I had a boyfriend a few summers ago. But then he and his family had to go back to Italy. But there are a lot of fish in the sea and I really haven't time to have a partner right now anyway". He was still smiling. So were the others. "How come you never told us" asked Luna, concerned. "Oh, well, I guess I was afraid to tell anyone because I didn't want to lose you as friends… But I know better now!" He said cheerfully and took a bite of his toast. "Oooh, that is sad… But I'm really glad that you have told us now. Not that it matters what sexuality your friends have, but I'm sure it felt good to confide this with us?" Luna was smiling and Neville nodded, his mouth full of, bread, marmalade and cheese.

Ron didn't' speak another word all breakfast, and it was a long breakfast indeed. They suddenly had so much to talk about. Luna didn't say as much as the others, but when she spoke it was to say really insightful things. And not being so prone at speaking she used here energy to occasionally embrace Hermione, or stroke her hair or just play with her fingers. This was wonderful. She had rather been in bed with Luna, but that could wait. She wanted to get the chance to talk to Neville as much as possible before he left. And then he apparated, after loads of hugs. Hermione was crying a bit, but he promised to send her owls. It was now time for Hermione and Luna to leave. Harry and Ginny hugged them both, and Ginny told Hermione, quiet so that the others couldn't hear, that she would be sending their family owl to Hermione in a day or two and that she demanded that Hermione sent her an answer before Ginny left for Hogwarts. Harry took her aside as well, hugging her an extra time and told her he was proud to have her as a friend. Ron showed her no affection at all. He didn't even look her in the eyes. "Ron, we're leaving now… Bye then!". Ron muttered a "Bye…" and they left the Burrow. They could hear through the door how both Harry and Ginny started shouting at Ron, but Ron's childish behavior didn't get to her when she had Luna's small and soft hand in hers. Once they had walked through the gates Luna pushed Hermione up against a tree snogging her violently and pressing her thigh against Hermione's crotch. Hermione felt her blood boil inside of her and they both turned on the spot to land in Hermione's bedroom.

Chapter fourteen

They had barely touched the floor before they started ripping each others clothes off, as if they had already decided to do so before they apparated.

Hermione's body was shaking from top to toe, wanting Luna so badly. They were both completely nude when they jumped under the blanket. There was no time for foreplay, Hermione thought. The whole day had in fact been foreplay when she came to think of it. She could tell Luna was thinking the same because her hand was already on it's way between Hermione's legs. Hermione wasn't far behind. Feeling Luna being so warm, wet and swollen was almost as pleasurable as feeling Luna's fingers upon, and inside, her own genitals. Within fifteen minutes from their arrival to Hermiones bedroom they had both orgasmed violently, at almost the exact same time. They both lay panting next to each other, their sweaty skin gluing them together. Hermione had not even had the time to realize this was the most intense orgasm she had ever had when the perfectly carved body of Luna was sitting on top of her, dripping her sweet juices on a spot just beneath Hermione's navel. Hermione sighed deeply at this move. She reached her hands for Luna's hips, but Luna firmly pushed Hermione's hands down on her pillow. Luna bent down to kiss her and Hermione moved her hands towards Luna's soft hair but her hands were once again pushed down. This time a little more roughly. They kissed. And oh such a kiss. Hermione then felt Lunas tounge on her earlobe and the breath against her ear made her feelings arouse even more.

Then Luna began an extremely slow journey down Hermione's body. She pulled Hermione's hair, just enough for Hermione to feel she wanted more. Now. It could not wait. She lifted her hands once more to touch Luna, but this time Luna forced them back with great force. "You lie completely still now, Hermione. I'm in charge if you haven't noticed…" she said it with her dreamy voice, but with a teasing touch. Luna kissed her behind her ear, moving her tongue and lips down her neck. She kissed Hermione's collarbone, stroking her elbows. Then she moved her hands towards Hermione's breasts and let them lie quite still just above her nipples for a few seconds. Hermione bit her lip hard, squirming as for urging Luna to continue. "More..!" she whispered. "Shut up, Hermione, this is no time for chatting" Luna said in a suddenly stern voice. Hermione obeyed. Luna's fingertips moved along the lining of Hermione's breasts and then she grabbed hold of them, pressing them upwards – gently but with determination. Hermione gave a short "gnhhnn!" as she pressed her body upwards to increase the friction.

Luna was now licking and sucking Hermiones nipples. She was really good at this. At everything really. When her lips had wondered their way through the black forrest between Hermione's legs she stopped for a few painfully long seconds. Then she licked her clitoris very gently, driving Hermione mad, but stopped almost at once. Continue! Now! Hermione thought to herself. But instead of doing this she ordered Hermione to turn around and lie on her stomach instead. Hermione obeyed. Luna now began her journey from her head and downwards once again, this time with her fingernails. She scratched Hermione's back. First Hermione thought she was being a bit to rough, until she realized she enjoyed it. Then Luna gave her a bite on her buttocks and then started stroking it. Hermione was so horny she didn't know what to do. Now Luna had her hands between her thighs. Out of the blue she suddenly pushed Hermione's legs apart with a very unexpected force. And then she began doing her thing. Hermione didn't know how she managed to stimulate both her vagina and her clitoris at once, from this angle, but she was doing it without a flaw. Hermione clutched her pillow and bit it as she felt the stream of mind blowing pleasure and screamed right in it for what felt like several minutes. Hermione's orgasm would not stop. She was surely in heaven. She had died and an angel of pleasure was giving her body the best time she had ever had. Eventually Hermione was so tired she had to beg Luna to stop. She lay there panting for a few moments and then turned to lay on her back. "Oh my god Luna, that was…" but Luna interrupted her by giving her a passionate kiss. Then she turned towards delicate and now very swollen parts between Hermione's legs. "Luna, I'm so tired, you don't have to contin..." but she stopped speaking and instead died all over again as Luna's covered Hermione's clitoris with her mouth, gently sucking it. Hermione had yet again an orgasm.

Hermione lay there soaking wet in the sweaty bed, holding Luna in a tight grip and kissing every inch of Luna's face. "Oh my god, Luna that was… heavenly!" she told her. Luna looked up, straight in to her eyes, beaming. "Although I'm so exhausted I don't think I will able to do you right now…" she said this with a guilty expression. "Oh, don't be silly sweetheart, I believe I was enjoying it just as much as you were! Besides, you will have the opportunity to do me later". Luna's smile was now radiant. Hermione was surely the happiest witch in the world.


End file.
